Golden Bound
by aisyaraisya
Summary: Instead just have an old brother Nate, I have a sister too, Serena. Always the better version of me and I love her, she's not only sister to me, she's my best friend. Grow up with wealthy family where everything was decided with my parents, my old sister Serena have to be married with a deep blue eyes- chosen by my dad. I've meet him. He's jerk one. I hate him or so that I though.


_**Instead just have old brother Nate, I have a sister too, Serena. Always the better girl of my version and I love her, she's not only sister to me, she's my best friend. Grow at a wealthy family where everything was decide with my parents, my old sister Serena have to be married with a deep blue eye- chosen by my dad. I've meet him. He's jerk one. I hate him or so that I though. **_

…_**.**_

_**Hi this is my first fanfic, well I have this story forever, and I don't think I'm gonna write this story, I don't think it will good enough. But one night where I should work for my paper and my thesis, I end up doing some kinda random thing and writing this story. **_

_**And please not to be rude with my grammar, since English is not my first language and I know my grammar suck, but I'm just doing it for fun. So no need to be harsh.**_

_**And I'm not considering to continue this story. But who knows ;) . Tell me if I should continue this story or not. Let me now if you like it one not ;)**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

I come into heaven. I mean, I come into bookstore. What's the different anyway? There's no different between that, damn after this long weekend and saving for my money. I'm ready to being gangsta of books buyer today, I'm kidding, you can say I'm a mafia. Too shame today I'm not come dress up with black sunglasses, coat and hat cause that would be epic.

I'm seeing around, enjoy my time and I see it, Finnikin of the Rock by Melina Marchetta special edition with her signature. My eyes caught it, and I run like it my last chance to run, I grab it and somehow someone grab it too. Some boy, look like goodies, with his slender body but somehow muscle, black messy curly hair, and those eyes. Those eyes like violet but you can call it a dark blue also. It's like a night sky. Deep and mysterious. Jezz I can staring those eyes for hours. And I must be looking really idiot right now.

"You can stop drooling, its mine" jezz even his voice is good. I'm wonder what if, if he starts singing or even have a phone call with him in early morning. What the!

"I'm sorry" what did he said?. Focus Tessa focus

" sorry accepted, this book its mine" Uhuh Oo hell no, he can be god, but this book gonna be mine.

"What's mine?" You know what, I'm wondering what it feels like to touching his hair. Looks so soft and mess, Okay! focus.

"I know I'm gorgeous, and girls cant over it. But I'm not gonna give a way this book just because you can't thinking clearly when you looking at me. So excuse me I'm gonna pay this book" he stark to walk into cashier area. Hey where's quote "Ladies First!" these day!

" wait a minute dude! I saw it first" I grab Melina's book from his hand.

"funny, I grab it first"

"no we grab it together"

"Nah you just say you grab it first 30 seconds ago. If it is your way to get attention, it's not working honey. So back off". Okay, he starts to be annoying.

" I'm sorry..",

"sorry accepted" god!

"I'm not finish talking" I start to get into my defensive mode

" you're wasting my time" he's look bored, like teaching a kids that the sky's color is blue. 1 + 1 equals 2. I want to slap his face no matter beautiful his face with this book.

"I'm sorr. And STOP saying accepted! This book its mine! And I'm the one who's gonna buy this" jezz I almost screaming in book store what a shame. Everyone looking to us. Silent.

"Excuse me, is there any problem here" a girl comes to us, "this is a book store, you can scream outside miss. Isn't traditional market"

And this boy smirk, damn it. I'm not gonna make a comment about his smirk. It's unfair. "Sorry I told her to calm down and that I grab it first and I'm gonna buy it. But she took the book away from me". He's smirk. Oh my god he's flirt to her. I can see her face burning. ugh

" actually we grab it together and its last stock of this book. I knew it, because I asked earlier about this book and say it's only one left. And I'm not gonna calm down. I want this book since forever. I'm not gonna give up to this book!" wow my mom must be so proud of me.

"I think I saw him grab it first" this girls play with her hair and looking him with her lashes. Uh no I'm gonna call police. And he's smirk to her. GOD It's a Crime!

"how could you! I saw it first" I almost screaming. I mean I want this book since forever! I'm not gonna give up to this book to anyone, even the goodies one. What the I say, I mean the jerk one. Ugh stupid brain. "I'm not gonna give him this book. It's mine and I'm gonna buy it" I act calmly. No people no, don't cross to my dark side. No.

"You can stop yelling miss, you really make annoying noise at bookstore. I'm gonna call the security" I still hug my book like a hug a baby. Wait what, a security? She must be kidding. And da no! she's not kidding she call the security. That witch!

"please follow me outside" big bear old men come to me. And this jerk boy laughing!

"Whatever, I'm gonna buy it first" he stop laughing. And that witch speak; "no, left the book, Jake please take this girl outside"

"WHAT?! NO!" this security grab my hand. "Please being corporate with me miss. We don't wanna have any problem here". And it's happen , I sending out from the bookstore, everyone staring, still silent. What happen with the music they used to be playing! My face become red, I bet people can tough I'm Mrs. Crab.

And this boy shout it on me "You know what, maybe I can spoil you!" he's laughing.

My face burning red. God I hate him!

"


End file.
